from Seasons for a Reason
by minchanchan
Summary: Terdiam, menunggu sampai semua berakhir sampai langit memberikannya warna biru lagi. Seperti, semua telah berakhir dan ia hanya menunggu datangnya keajaiban. Sampai salju menggantikan air mata, Hangat nya matahari menggantikan perasaan, Gugurnya daun menggantikan hati yang terus tersakiti. ChanBaek KaiBaek here


Tittle -** from Seasons for a Reason**

Pair –** Chanyeol x Baekhyun x Kai x Kyungsoo**

Genre - **Hurt**

Rate - **K**

- _with regard Minchan Park_ -

* * *

**_Kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon lebat, taman ini, tempat yang biasa nya penuh dengan tawa riang anak kecil dan juga orang-orang yang semuanya terlihat bahagia itu kini hanyalah taman kosong yang bersisakan kursi taman dan dedaunan musim gugur. Tidak ada lagi tawa riang, tidak ada lagi perasaan bahagia. Semua kelam. Namja berambut coklat yang kini terduduk di bawah pohon lebat itupun hanya diam, menatap kosong daun gugur yang mendominasi taman kelam ini. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun namja berkulit putih yang memiliki wajah manis itu hanya terduduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Saat kursinya sudah tertutupi oleh dedaunan, saat itu juga ia tersadar. Senja menghilang, biru langit berubah menjadi kelam, rintikan hujan turun bersamaan air matanya, dingin nya suhu menyakiti kulit sensitive nya, sama saja seperti hatinya yang tersakiti. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya terdiam, menunggu sampai semua itu berakhir dan langit memberikannya warna biru lagi. Seperti saat ini, semua telah berakhir dan ia hanya menunggu datangnya keajaiban._  
**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Chanyeolie!" Teriak seorang namja mungil yang sedang berlari membawa dua es krim ditangannya. Dengan perasaan senang ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, atau ia melupakan kalau taman itu memiliki bebatuan.

Buk!

"Argggg appo-yo~" Baekhyun mengusap lutut nya yang tadi bergesekan dengan rumput. Wajah nya kini penuh dengan es krim stoberri, membuat nya terlihat lucu dengan warna pink es krim.  
"HAHAHA Baekkie wajah mu!" Tawa seseorang yang tadi di panggil Chanyeol pun meledak. Ia yang sedang berjongkok di depan Baekhyun menggerakan telunjuknya kedepan muka baekhyun sembari tertawa bahagia.  
"Diam kau _giant_." Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya masih mengusap lutut memar nya, ya ampun ini benar-benar menyakitkan!.  
"Ini." Ujar Baekhyun datar dan menyodorkan es krim vanila yang masih utuh berbeda dengan es krim stoberri—yang kini berada di wajah manis nya. "Wah es krim kuuuu!" Chanyeol menyambarnya dengan gembira. Tanpa berterima kasih atau pun membantu Baekhyun ia—yang masih berjongkok, langsung menyantap es krim itu dengan wajah bahagia. Baekhyun meringis sebal melihat tingkah nya, segera saja ia memukul bahu Chanyeol sedikit keras—namun tetap saja tidak sakit. "Appo ah appo nunna." Chanyeol berpura-pura kesakitan dengan suara bass nya dan menganggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan nunna!. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya, "Setidaknya berterimakasih karena aku menjaga agar es krim mu tidak jatuh seperti es krim ku atau seperti diriku sendiri!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang lumayan tinggi. Ia berdiri dengan sekali hentakan berjalan menuju kursi taman dan menyambar tas nya mengeluarkan tissue, menyeka es krim yang ada di wajah nya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun.  
"Padahal biarkan saja es krim nya, jangan di bersihkan!" Ujar Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Diam." Bentak Baekhyun yang terlanjur kesal dengannya. "Wajah mu saja sudah manis apalagi ditambah es krim itu, wah manis sekali ne~~" Goda Chanyeol sembari menyikut lengan Baekhyun pelan. "HAHH DIAM LAH." Teriak Baekhyun frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan namja super menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol. "Lihat wajah manis pacarku hilang, dan pacarmu juga sudah menghilang~ how poor we are nae ice chinguya" Ujar Chanyeol kepada es krimnya, merengut dengan suara yang di buat sangat menyedihkan. Baekhyun tersenyum namun langsung bersikap seperti biasa. Chanyeol masih menatap es krim nya dengan tatapan sedih. Baekhyun tersenyum evil kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat ke arah es krim Chanyeol yang dengan senang hati mendarat di wajah tampan Park Chanyeol. "HAHAHAHA 1 SAMA." tawa Baekhyun pun pecah kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkejut. "Yak Baekkie kau nakal!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya kemudian berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol dengan mudah mengejar Baekhyun karena kaki nya yang panjang bukan tandingannya kaki mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun kemudian mendarat kan sisa es krim nya kemuka Baekhyun. "2-1! Yes!"Ucap Chanyeol dengan gembira. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia mencubit perut Chanyeol kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

_._

_._

_._

_Namja mungil itu kini berdiri didepan patung yang berhiaskan keran air di taman yang kini kelam dan sep. Baekhyun memainkan keran berwarna silver yang tertutup oleh putihnya salju, ia mengusapnya pelan dengan jari lentiknya kemudian memutar keran itu sehingga mengeluarkan air yang sangat bening. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, bahkan air di musim dingin pun tak membuat tangannya merasakan apapun. Ya, Byun Baekhyun telah mati rasa.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

"Chanlie hiks... Tidak! Tidak!" Teriak Baekhyun histeris. Mereka sedang berada di taman favorite mereka, dan seperti biasanya mereka duduk di kursi yang beratapkan pohon besar dengan daun lebat yang kini sudah tak lebat lagi, musim dingin akan datang. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Baekhyun... kau telah di-"."Chan tidak aku tidak mau! Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan cepat, air matanya meleleh begitu saja, wajah cerianya menghilang entah kemana. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi yang-" . "Aku tidak mau Park Chanyeol aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya!" Bentak Baekhyun sekali lagi, ia menatap mata Chanyeol air matanya terus saja berlomba untuk keluar sementara Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa sangat tertusuk akan hal itu, Baekhyun-nya menangis dihadapannya. "Aku tak mau menyakiti orang lain." Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya menatap ke arah lain, mencoba tak melihat wajah penuh air mata Baekhyun lagi. "Oh? Apakah kau tahu kalau dia akan menyukai ku karena paksaan orang tua nya? Kau kira aku AKAN BAHAGIA?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti, menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan memeluk Chanyeol, semakin erat dan erat. Masih bergetar dan terisak. kaos putih Chanyeol pun basah oleh air mata. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam, dada nya, jantung nya, hati nya, mereka semua menginterupsi, mereka merasa tersakiti oleh ini, mereka tidak kuat untuk ini, mereka menyayangi Baekhyun. "Aku tak bisa bahagia, jika kau, tak bersama ku, disamping ku, atau menghilang dari hidup ku. You are my happiness _giant_." Dan dengan itu Chanyeol tak bisa mengontrol hati nya lagi. Pertahanan nya hancur, ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun, dan tak akan pernah rela jika Baekhyun-nya dimiliki orang lain. "Kau jiwaku." bisik Chanyeol kemudian membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah erat, satu tetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, air matanya tak bisa ia hentikan. Ia menangis untuk kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan. Persetan dengan orang tuanya, persetan dengan perjodohan, Baekhyun tak membutuhkan uang, tak membutuhkan materi, bahkan jika orang tua nya memaksa Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi. Chanyeol adalah hidupnya, apakah tidak bisa orang tua nya serta rekan bisnis orang tua nya mengerti? Apa mereka tak pernah merasakan rasanya mencintai seseorang dan tak bisa melepasnya? Apa mereka memang terlahir dengan perjodohan? Fuck, kali ini Baekhyun menyesal telah terlahir di keluarga nan-konglomerat yang selalu seenaknya menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak konglomerat lagi agar harta mereka bertambah. "Aku mencintaimu tetaplah seperti ini _giant_.." Ujar Baekhyun masih bergetar. "Aku mencintaumu dwarf, kita akan bersama.." Chanyeol merengkuh namja mungil nya yang kini kembali mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan tetap bersama, setidaknya itu yang mereka harapkan.

.

.

.

Namja itu mengerucutkan bibir merah merekahnya. Ia berjongkok dibawah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tengah taman yang kini penuh dengan sepasang kekasih ataupun keluarga yang bermain bersama. Cuaca benar-benar panas hari ini, terik matahari terus saja mencoba untuk membakar kulit putih Baekhyun, ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menginjakkan kakinya di pasir putih pantai, mendengar suara ombak dan sejuk nya udara untuk Musim yang hangat ini, dari pada terus menerus di taman ini karena Semua mainan yang tersedia di taman itu tengah dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang bermain disana tentu saja dengan orang tuanya. Mereka semua menikmati Musim Panas yang hangat ini, Musim serba hangat di kota Seoul. Keluarga yang hangat cocok dengan Musim Panas yang hangat. Baekhyun iri, ia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang anak-anak itu rasakan dan kelak ia bisa menceritakan ke anak-anak nya. Ia menghela nafas dan tertawa pelan, kebahagiaan memang harus ia cari sendiri. Dan kini kebahagiaan nya disini. Melihat Chanyeol yang menduduki rumput disampingnya, memberikan permen kapas dan seikat bunga lily putih kepada Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. "Nanti kita yang bermain di sana, dan anak kita bisa menceritakannya pada cucu kita." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya, yang selalu menampilkan hampir semua gigi putih rapi nya. Chanyeol selalu tau apa isi hatinya.

.

.

.

Pintu coklat muda yang bertenggerkan papan nama bertuliskan "Byun Baekhyun" yang dihias sedemikian rupa bagusnya itu mengklaim bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar Baekhyun. Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan namja mungil berbalutkan piyama berwarna coklat dan jaket yang menyerupai bath robe berwarna selaras, juga sendal kelinci yang menghangat kan jari-jari juga telapak kakinya. Ia mengusap matanya sambil berjalan, memegang pagar dan melihat kebawah lebih tepatnya ruang tengah di rumahnya yang kini sangat kelam, sama seperti hatinya. "Tuan muda, tuan dan nyonya pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim." Jelas namja paru baya yang berdiri di depannya, tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun menatapnya kemudian tersenyum, "nae Park abeonim.. Aku menginginkan sarapanku." Ujar Baekhyun pelan sembari melangkah memasuki kamarnya lagi. Paman yang tadi Baekhyun panggil Park abeonim itu tersenyum melihat punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang tergantikan pintu kayu. "Dia masih tersenyum walau hatinya tersiksa, tuan muda, tuan muda" dan Paman itu menuruni tangga untuk memberi tahu para maid agar membuatkan Baekhyun makanannya.

- Pintu besar di kamar Baekhyun terbuka, wajah paman Park muncul menenangkan Baekhyun yang terduduk di kasur king size nya. Paman Park meletakkan makananya setelah mengatur meja kecil didepan Baekhyun. "Silahkan tuan muda.". Baekhyun mengambil sumpitnya dan menatap paman park cerah. "Aboenim temani aku makan!" Seru nya ceria. Paman Park tersenyum kemudian duduk diatas kasur di hadapan Baekhyun. "Tuan muda apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Paman yang sedang memegang sendok. "Aboenim menjaga ku dari kecil bukan? Kau pasti tahu aku tidak baik-baik saja tapi berusaha kelihatan baik-baik saja" jawab Baekhyun lirih sambil menatap nanar makanannya, "kenapa abeonim?" menatap Paman yang kini melihat nya sedih, meminta penjelasan bukan karena pertanyaan Pamannya tapi kenapa orang tua nya tak pernah mengerti dirinya? "Mereka melakukan yang terbaik untukmu tuan.." Paman itu memberikan Baekhyun teh, Baekhyun menerimanya sebelum ia berkata "bukannya aku harus mencari kebahagiaan ku sendiri? Seperti waktu kecil kan? Bermain sendiri memanfaatkan kekayaan untuk menyuruh abeonim membeli mainan yang super banyak dan memainkannya—sendiri." Baekhyun meneguk teh hangatnya sedikit menenangkan hatinya. "Dan hanya abeonim yang selalu menjaga ku, bahkan mengasihiku lebih dari ayah ku sendiri." lanjut Baekhyun menatap sendu Paman yang berada dihadapannya, ia sangat menyayangi Paman Park yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. "Aku masih menurut, dan selalu menurut kan, abeonim?. Biarpun mereka tidak ada disini, setidaknya dihatiku aku masih mengharapkan mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka walau aku ragu mereka menyayangiku atau tidak." Ujar Baekhyun yang mendapat gelengan keras dari sang Paman. "Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu Baekkie chagi." Sanggah pelayan kepercayaan keluarga Byun itu dengan sayang. "Pada saat aku menemukan kebahagiaan ku mereka membuang nya seakan itu sampah, menghancurkan nya seakan itu kaca tak berguna." Baekhyun memaksakan senyuman, menyakitkan bagi sang Paman karna melihat senyum pahitnya, tidak, tidak, Baekhyun tak boleh seperti ini. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun katakan memang benar adanya, paman Park tahu betul karna selama ini ia tidak pernah sama sekali meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. "Apa dengan mereka menjodohkanku mereka akan senang? Bahagia? Apa dengan itu mereka menganggap aku akan bahagia sama seperti mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, pertanyaan bodoh karna tentu saja ia mengetahui jawabannya. "Kebahagiaan ku adalah Park Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun ia tak sanggup lagi tersenyum, pandangan nya mulai kabur air matanya sudah setia mengantri untuk keluar jatuh membasahi wajah manisnya. "Park Chanyeol yang ada untukku saat aku berada diluar rumah, setidaknya aku merasa bahagia dan merasa ada yang bisa mengerti aku selain abeonim. Hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa, namun dengan itu air matanya terjatuh semuanya berlomba-lomba keluar. Masih tertawa karena ia merasa dirinya sangat konyol saat ini, menangis karna cinta. Cinta seorang Park Chanyeol dan cinta seorang ibu dan ayah.

.

.

.

_"Ckitt" _

_Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, ayunan terayun karena angin, mengeluarkan suara yang tadi menginterupsi nya. Dan juga menyadarkan Baekhyun, taman itu kosong, juga kelam, sekali pun bunga cantik merekah dimana-mana dan terik matahari masih menghangatkan, tetap saja musim panas yang kosong. Ia menghampiri ayunan yang sedikit bergoyang kemudian menaruh setangkai bunga lily putih di ayunan itu. Baekhyun tertawa pelan, ya, musim panas menyakitkan._

* * *

Pepohonan menghalangi jalannya sinar matahari yang terik saat ini, tumben sekali bukan seoul sehangat ini? Semua berwarna coklat ke kuning-kuningan, warna yang selalu menenangkan hati Baekhyun. Ia menggendong tas ranselnya dengan sumringah. Sekarang ia terduduk di bawah pohon yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempat favoritenya dan Chanyeol. Cuaca dan suhu udara hari ini sangat bersahabat, Musim Semi, musim yang cocok untuk berwisata atau menikmati indahnya Seoul. Taman kini berwarna coklat kekuning-kuningan, itu karena bunga-bunga Canola yang sedang mekar berseri, Baekhyun selalu menyukai suasana seperti ini. Ia menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pergi ke pulau Jeju dan menikmati musim semi kesukaannya seraya berlibur bersama Chanyeol! Orang-orang terus saja berlalu lalang di tengah taman namun ia tidak juga menemukan orang bodoh satu itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah suka menunggu. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menyemangati dirinya untuk bersabar, setidaknya sampai Chanyeol datang dan dia akan mencubit perutnya!. Tiba-tiba saja matanya ditutup oleh seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang kursinya. Ia tahu pasti kalau itu Chanyeol karena tangan _giant_ nya begitu terasa dan juga wangi familiar dari parfum kesayangan _Giant_-nya. Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan Chanyeol melepaskan tangan nya. Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, tepat didepan matanya, terdapat kue tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat bagus dengan warna pink soft yang bertaburkan mutiara-mutiara kecil, pasti terasa sangat manis! Kue itu bertuliskan "Happy Birthday Byun Baekhyun-ku" seraya ucapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Baekhyun benar-benar tersentuh, mungkin kue itu tidak sempurna, mungkin Chanyeol mengesalkan, tapi setidaknya ia tahu kalau Chanyeol mengingatnya dan perduli. Senyumnya tak pernah berhenti mengembang, pelupuknya sudah penuh dengan cairan bening, hendak berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan —

—"Tuan muda!"

Deg!

"Happy Birthday Byun Baekhyun" sang paman berjalan ke arah nya dengan kue ditangannya. Kue yang sangat mewah, beraksen orange dengan jeruk di atasnya, ya Baekhyun menyukai jeruk. Chanyeol tahu itu.

Deg  
Deg  
Deg

Tidak ada Chanyeol, hanya pamannya.  
Baekhyun menatap pamannya penuh arti kemudian meniup kue itu setelah sebelumnya ia meminta sesuatu yang baik kepada tuhan untuk nya ditahun ini. Walau hanya berdua, setidaknya ia merayakan ulang tahunya dan ada yang mengingatnya kali ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, taman ini sepi, kosong, hanya ada suara angin, gemercik air, suara ayunan, dan suasana kelam padahal sekarang musim semi, dimana semua orang mungkin berbahagia namun tentu saja bukan Baekhyun. "Nae kajja tuan muda, kita harus pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia meninggalkan kue yang sama sekali belum ia makan itu di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Meletakannya di sana, ditempat Chanyeol dan dirinya biasa bersama. Baekhyun tertawa dan tersenyum meremehkan, butuh berapa banyak musim untuk menyakiti ku? Musim Semi yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Pagar yang menjulang tinggi menghadang siapapun yang akan memasuki rumah , eum, bukan, tapi mansion yang sangat megah dan besar. Tidak kalah besar dengan rumah Baekhyun, malah rumah Baekhyun sepertinya lebih besar. Baekhyun memandangan malas para maid yang menatapnya berbinar. "Abeonim inikah rumahnya?" Tanya Baekhyun malas.  
"Nae tuan, ada apa?" Jawab paman nya yang kemudian bertanya. "Aku hanya ingin segera pulang." Ujar Baekhyun singkat namun penuh arti sambil membuka pintu mobilnya. Paman Park tersenyum, "aku juga ingin tuan segera pulang, setidaknya di rumah tuan selalu tersenyum".  
Baekhyun tersenyum saat menaiki tangga, menghampiri appa dan ummanya, cih senyum palsu Baekhyun sangat jelek. Baekhyun dibawa masuk oleh mereka dan ikut duduk di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim. "Appa biarkan abeonim ku masuk dan duduk disini." Permintaan Baekhyun malah terdengar seperti paksaan atau bahkan perintah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan byu-"."Dia yang mengurusku dari kecil dan dia juga ingin melihat seperti apa sosok yang dijodohkan denganku, che" balas Baekhyun yang memotong perkataan sang Appa dan melirik namja di depannya dengan sinis. Akhirnya Paman Park duduk di samping Baekhyun dan ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang kembali ceria. "Jadi inikah Kim Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya. "Oh aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu, eoh?" Senyum Baekhyun muncul, tentu, senyum dibuat-buat. Ia tetap saja harus menjaga tata krama di depan keluarga Kim biarpun ia tak bisa berbohong karena senyuman palsunya sangat melelahkan dan ini menyakitkan.  
"Nae hyung, lama tidak berjumpa." Jongin menatap Baekhyun langsung kematanya dan tersenyum atau menyeringai? Baekhyun membalas senyuman jongin dengan anggukan manis, "Kau masih mengingatku eoh.". "Yak kalian sepertinya butuh waktu berdua?" Tanya umma nya Baekhyun antusias. "Ya tentu" dengan itu Baekhyun membungkukan badannya kepada yang tua-tua diikuti Jongin dan pergi menjauh. Situasi tadi benar-benar menjijikan. Baekhyun berjalan dengan santainya kemana pun yang ia mau, seakan mansion itu miliknya. Jongin hanya mengekor dibelakang Baekhyun, menatapnya tak suka.  
"Hyung kita bisa halaman belakang." Saran Kai yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya berputar-putar di mansion besar nya ini. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, eoh." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan mengikuti Jongin.  
Mereka sampai di halaman belakang, ya cukup luas setidaknya sama seperti ruang tengah rumah Baekhyun. Ia mendudukan dirinya di gazebo bernuansa coklat yang ada di halaman belakang, sementara Jongin merebahkan dirinya di tengah gazebo itu. "Hyung kau masih ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Jongin pelan. "Ya, tentu" jawab Baekhyun sesingkat mungkin.  
"Kenapa kita di jodohkan?" Tanya Jongin lagi.  
Baekhyun hanya diam, dasar bocah bodoh, ia pikir Baekhyun mau dijodohkan? Che. Baekhyun menatap sepatu hitam mengkilap nya yang sedang menedang bunga-bunga tak berdosa di sekitarnya, menyalurkan perasaan kesalnya. "Hyung aku memilik kekasih." Ujar Jongin sekali lagi. "Kau pikir aku tidak? Che, kau pikir aku ingin dijodohkan?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin tak suka. Jongin memainkan hpnya dan tak menghiraukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Jong-" . "-diamlah" potong Jongin dengan nada datar. Tidak sopan, sungguh. "Aku tidak akan pernah berharap memiliki suami seperti mu." Ujar Baekhyun sinis kemudian beranjak pergi. "Kau pikir aku mau." Teriak Jongin tak terima. "Kau berisik." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tanpa memutar badannya, malas.

.

.

.

"Appa ayo kita pulang" Kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Kim. "eoh?" Orang tua nya terlihat bingung dan menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti, begitu juga Keluarga Kim. "ohh mian, maksudku abeonimku." Ujar Baekhyun sakarstik dan menatap keluarga Kim manis. "tuan dan nyonya Kim, aku pamit. Senang bertemu kalian. Bye" Kata-kata Baekhyun cukup membuat Appa nya geram karena rekan bisnis nya melihat Baekhyun tak percaya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tanpa membukukan badannya dan Paman Park menghampiri Baekhyun yang mulai beranjak keluar. "Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Appanya. "Aku ada dirumah jika kau perlu" Jawab Baekhyun dan menghilang memasuki mobilnya. Keluarga Kim memaklumi nya, siapa yang akan senang-senang saja jika dijodohkan? Dan Keluarga Byun meminta maaf atas tindakan anak nya. Sementara Byun Baekhyun tersenyum karena telah keluar dari mansion bodoh itu. Meskipun belum bebas dari jeratannya.

* * *

To Be Continue? Review? ･ﾟ･:,｡ ＼(^-^ ) 고마워 ( ^-^)/ ,｡･:･ﾟ


End file.
